


Gunshot

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey. can I have a readerxsherlock fic where the reader gets shot by moriarty and sherlock tries to comfort her and is there for her until she dies (make it as sad as possible ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

You have never felt anything like this before. This pain, the feeling of a bullet piercing rough the flesh of your own body. Sure, you had seen people been shot, and John had explained one time when you had asked. But you had never felt it yourself; it was not like anything you had imagined. You had always thought when people in movies stopped and looked down at where they had been shot, that it was only something done to make it seem more dramatic.

Turns out it wasn’t. You had even heard the gunshot and the echo among the narrow alleyways. You see Sherlock and John shouting, but there are no sounds. You also see the criminal you were chasing being tackled into the ground by a police officer. You look down at your side, surprised to see a spot of red growing bigger.

Then the pain comes. The sounds floods back with it and you can hear Sherlock, John, and Lestrade screaming your name when you sink down to the ground. The pain is intense and you clutch your side, your hand coming away drenched in blood. Then you feel someone’s arms around you. You look up and see it is Sherlock. You weakly smile up at him, already feeling the effects of the blood loss kicking in. You can see that his eyes are already wet. You lift your arm slowly up and stroke his cheek with your hand that isn’t covered in blood.

“Hey, I’m not planning on going yet. You don’t get rid of me that easily.” You try to cheer him up, but you can see that you are failing. And you can see what he sees, that you are dying. Fast. Sherlock grips your hand in his, not letting you take it back down.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to end like this. You were supposed to die old with me in the countryside.”

“You wouldn’t last a week in the country side, and you know it. We would be back in London in no time.” You try to picture Sherlock in a cottage far away from people. A funny image and you let out a single laugh. Sherlock’s grip around your hand tightens.

“Yeah, we would. But at least we would be old.” You let your eyes fall shut, too tired to keep them up anymore.

“It would be weird seeing you with silver curls. Or maybe very little hair.” You let your hand trace his jaw and wander up in his hair. You can hear ambulance sirens in the distance, but you know they won’t be here in time.

“Just hold on a little longer now, okay? The ambulance is almost here.” You can hear that Sherlock is restraining himself from crying. You open your eyes and take a tighter grip at his hair, shaking him a little.

“Sh, sh, sh. Calm down Sherlock. I’ll be fine.” That’s a lie and you both know it.

“I just want to say something one last time. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I love you so much that there is nothing that can measure up to it. Nothing in the whole universe is bigger.” Black dots are staring to dance in your vision and you can feel yourself fading.

“I love you too. So much, you have no idea. Just please don’t die on me”, Sherlock whispers to you. You smile at him and use your last remaining strength to pull him in for a kiss. The final conscious thing you feel is Sherlock’s tears hitting your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
